Autonomous vehicles are becoming more sophisticated. As the level of sophistication increases, the amount of passenger interaction required by the autonomous vehicle decreases. Eventually, autonomous vehicles may require no passenger interaction beyond, e.g., selecting a destination, leaving passengers to focus on non-driving-related tasks.